


Rose Gold

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AO3 FB 5000, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: Rey and Kylo are roommates who attend the same community college. They are complete opposites and mostly try to avoid each other. Until one day Kylo makes a terrible mistake, which causes him to face both Rey and some pretty strong feelings he's had for her for a while now.Written for the 5k writer's challenge on the AO3 Writers group on FB.





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 5k writer's challenge, the requirements were as follows:  
> Include the words 5,000, group, celebration, facebook, and the date December the First.

Rey lived a simple life. She was a college student at a small community college in her home state of Vermont living with Kylo, her roommate who lived a drastically different life from hers. They had met on Craigslist, something Rey's father had specifically advised her not to do. But desperate times call for desperate measures! Her parents refused to help her pay for college or housing when she decided to move out. Her mother begged her to stay, but what was the point if her parents were going to charge her $250 in rent every month plus a payment on wifi AND she had to pay for her own schooling? She might as well just start her own life elsewhere.

They had decided to meet each other at a local fast food restaurant to see how great or a fit as roommates they would be. While Rey was her happy, giddy, bubbly self she found Kylo to be quiet and reserved. He answered almost all of her questions with singular answers. “So, what are you majoring in Mr. Ren?”

“Architecture.”

“Oh really? That sounds so cool!” No answer, just sipped on his chocolate chip milkshake. “I'm majoring in photography.”

“Interesting.” Rey looked down into her melting strawberry ice cream, maybe this guy wasn't the one. She didn't know if she could stand being talked to so sparsely, just basic idle chit chat here and there for an entire year would drive her mad. She wanted someone that could be her friend, to stay up late and talk with her, to work on homework together, and to go on outings around town together. This man just would not cut it. They ended their interview (Rey tried her hardest not to refer to it as a date) after only 25 minutes, Rey would have to continue looking.

Rey's quest did not end well. Two weeks went by and no one replied to her ad at all. The fall semester was coming up quick, she needed to get out of her parents house as quick as she could so she was not moving while being a full time student and working as a waitress at the same time. So when Kylo had messaged her on **Facebook** asking her of they were a “thing,” she had no choice but to accept, thinking that maybe since he was so quiet he'd just live in his bedroom and leave her alone. Their move in date was set to be August 7th, they'd have about a month to settle in before it was time to start their schooling.

The first odd thing Rey noticed about Kylo was how much money he seemed to have. He drove a current year sedan, paid $500 out of their $650 rent payments as well as their light and water bills, and had lots of expensive looking clothing. The second odd thing he noticed was he didn't have a job. It wasn't something Rey had thought about asking him about, she just assumed he would have one since he offered to pay the majority of the rent and a few of the bills. But no, while Rey worked hard to bring home her simple $150 rent payment as well as money for their cable bill, Kylo would be sitting at home behind his closed door doing god knows what. After the semester started and Rey was beginning her studies in photography she paid it no mind, as long as rent was paid every month and their lights were kept on there was no reason to complain.

Perhaps the strangest thing about Kylo was his lack of technology. He had a simple flip phone, not a smart phone, no desktop or laptop. He had told her he had already taken one or two classes and most classes nowadays require essays to be typed, or some type of research to be done online. How he got through college life without a laptop was beyond her, but again, she thought it was best not to question it.

Rey's prediction actually proved to be false, because regardless of their insane differences the two became fast friends over the year they had lived with each other. Such great friends that they had their lease renewed twice. Rey had gotten Kylo to come quite out of his shell, they spoke at least once a day over dinner about classes and whatever going ons they could think of. Rey found out that Kylo was exceptionally good at math, a subject that she actually struggled in. Since Kylo still hadn't gotten a job he was almost always there to lend a hand when she needed it. In turn Rey let him use any electronic he needed to use for his schooling, mostly her laptop and her wireless printer.

“Hey Skye? Can I use your laptop real quick?” Kylo called out one crisp October morning. Kylo often called Rey by her middle name instead of her full name: Rey Skye Walker. His reasoning was that Rey enjoyed taking photos of and just observing the clouds and the starry night Sky, he had nicknamed her after one of her favorite things. “Yeah go ahead, it's sitting out here on the kitchen counter.” Rey shouted back, too absorbed into her Netflix show to care about a photo assignment that was due next week and the fact that she probably should be uploading her raw files to be tweaked on photoshop. Ever so silently Kylo left his room, retrieved the laptop, and disappeared back into the darkness, Rey never gave it any sort of thought.

Rey had been sitting on the couch watching Netflix for so long that it had asked her if she was even still watching. She sighed, taking it as a cue to get up and do something for real instead of just sitting lazily around the house. She stood, heading out the door to her apartments common area where she descended the steps and sought out the row of silver rectangular mail boxes. It had been a few days since she had checked the mail, it would be a good idea to sort through and find out which pieces were important and which were trash, would also give her a chance to use her brain for the first time in a few hours.

Rey sifted through every piece of mail with an extreme lack of interest. Bill, bill, advertisement, junk mail, bill. Until she came across something from an old high school friend of hers. She had known Finn was sending her something he had messaged her on Facebook earlier that week about him needing her address for something. She opened it hastily, admiring Finn's perfect handwriting which had not changed in the few years since they had graduated. When she lifted the card out of the envelope her heart stopped dead in her ribcage at the words “Save the Date” one it with wedding bells on the front.

“Oh my word!” Rey exclaimed out loud. Finn was getting married to his high school sweetheart Poe Dameron. She had been rooting for them to be together for years, when they had finally announced they were dating in the 10th grade she was giddy with excitement. The two very rarely had any disagreements, she thought they were the perfect couple. She knew they were going to be married one day, she just didn't think it would be this soon!

Rey was so excited, the wedding would be **December First** of this year. The first thing she did was jump right into her phone to see that there had already been a **group** created for the wedding and she had been invited by Poe. Without any second thoughts she marked herself as “going” for sure, vowing to put off anything going on that day to be there for two of her best friends. She even had the perfect congratulatory gift in mind for the newly engaged couple, it would be pricey for her but this was a cause for **celebration**!

Rey bolted from her chair to Kylo's room, banging on his door with her palm over and over until Kylo answered. “What is it?” He asked Rey slightly annoyed. “I need to use my laptop.” She said eagerly. “My friends are getting married and I have to send him a gift.

Something Rey didn't know was Kylo loved to hear her speak. He loved her accent and he just loved the sound of her voice. He often asked her open ended questions because he knew she'd carry on and on. He loved it. “I'm kinda in the middle of an assignment right now. It won't save if I don't exit out of the page right now. What is it you have to buy?” Rey smiled, another thing Kylo just adored. He never had the courage to speak up and tell her how much he admired her. He figured one day he could at least subtly hint at the subject, hope she'd catch on and let her do all the talking and smiling she wanted to, but he just didn't know how.

“I want to get them a bouquet of roses from my favorite flower shop!” Kylo nodded his head once, not letting onto the fact that, just by observing her photos and the things she looked up online, he already knew that she was going to want to send them flowers. If there was one thing she loved more than just looking at the sky it was ordering flowers. Every once and a while Rey would order different types of flowers and decorate their apartment with them. At first he found them to be annoying but he eventually grew accustomed to seeing the mall the time. If they made her smile when he was around to see it then the flowers could stay.

“Really.” Kylo said smugly. “Here, I'll order them for you. I trust you have your bank information saved on the website?”

“I sure do!”

“Which are your favorites and how many do you want?” Kylo watched as Rey's brown eyes went in a full circle as she cracked yet another smile, this one slightly more deviant than the last. “Well, _my_ favorite are the gold dyed roses. They're beautiful, and one of my now ex-boyfriends asked me out by giving me five of them.” Kylo couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that ran through him. Rey hadn't spoken of any of her ex-boyfriends in front of him, and it wasn't until now that he even thought he had a chance at being with this woman that he had come to enjoy being with until now. He briefly wondered how the relationship ended, how could any person stand losing such a beautiful, bright, bubbly woman like Rey?

“Buuuut, they're kinda pricey. If I'm going to buy golden roses I'm going to buy them for myself. Just order me $50 worth of white and orange roses, those are their two favorite colors.”

“You got it, Skye.” Kylo said, turning on his heels and shutting the door behind him. As he sat down at the computer he tried his best to push all affection he might be feeling toward Rey to the side. Why would Rey want to be with someone like him? While he was quiet, she was loud. While he was dull, she was creative. While he had very little friends, she was a social butterfly. They were polar opposites, they wouldn't look good together.

 

The roses arrived at their shared apartment two weeks later, something that she thought was extremely out of the ordinary for her favorite flower shop. Usually the flowers arrived within a matter of days. The fact that the roses took two weeks to arrive should have been the first red flag.

The second red flag should have been the call she had gotten one day while at school from UPS stating she needed to come home right away, that there was a delivery she had to sign for. She was confused to say the least, but she figured she'd go find out what was going on since she was doing extremely well in her classes. She'd also be home around the same time Kylo got home, so maybe she could endure another math lesson for before her math midterm.

When she got to her apartments she met the UPS guy out front. “Rey Walker?”

“Yes sir.”

“I've got fifty boxes from Courscant Flower Co for you.”

The shock ran through Rey like a harsh lightning bolt. She blinked several times, then smiled in complete disbelief. “What? Fifty box—what?” Her mouth hung open as he opened the truck and saw all of the boxes with her name on them. “Are, are you sure you've got the right house? I didn't order fifty boxes of flowers.” Rey said, the UPS man walking back over to her with an electronic signature grabber. “Rey Walker, ordered October 10th! That's you, I've delivered flowers here before, you know.” Rey cracked another smile, reaching to sign for the package. Just then another thought raced through her mind: this was _way_ more than $50 worth of dyed roses.

“Thank you, ma'am. You need any help getting these upstairs?” Just as the man asked her that question Kylo pulled into his assigned parking spot. “Um, no. I think my roommate here will help me. Thank you.” The man tipped his hat at her as he began unloading the boxes onto the sidewalk one by one. Kylo walked up to her, eyeing the massive pile up of boxes outside of their apartment suspiciously. “What's all this?” He asked. “Oh, like you don't know!” Rey said, her face turning bright red in anger. “I told you to order $50 worth of roses for my friends, what's all this for?” She had begun to raise her voice, Kylo stepped back in response. 50 boxes of roses now sat in front of his apartment. There must have been some mistake, he had typed in 50 in the price box, only it came up fifty cents. He had to add two zeros to make it fifty dollars.

A massive wave of nausea hit Kylo when he came to a horrifying realization: There was no dollar sign next to the box he typed $50 in. In fact, he had done it so quickly he didn't notice the question he had been asked was “how many roses” instead of “how much money worth of roses.”

Kylo Ren had ordered Rey **5,000** roses by accident, and from the 50 boxes that arrived in her name there were 100 roses in each box.

“I ordered you five thousand roses, Rey.” Kylo spoke in a hushed, embarrassed tone. Rey's eyes grew wide and her jaw nearly flew off of its hinge. “Five thousand roses? Are you fucking kidding me?” Rey screeched, mortified at how Kylo could make such an incredibly expensive mistake. “Oh my god, Kylo! My bank card, it must be so far in the negative right now! I-”

“No, Rey. I did you a favor, I put the roses on my card because...” Kylo didn't know how to continue, he wanted to surprise Rey, not give her a heart attack and nearly kill her. “Because, here!” Kylo tossed his keys in her direction, they landed on the ground in front of one of the boxes. “Oh, thank god _your_ bank is being overdrafted instead of mine. What do you want me to do with these? Run you over with your own car?” Rey said with some snark in her voice. The only thing she could think of at the moment was how was she going to convince the shop clerk to let her return these to save Kylo's ass and be able to pay their rent next month.

“No, Skye, open one of the boxes. Look at what's inside.” Rey rolled her eyes at him, Kylo's heart was racing the entire time. This was not how he expected his random act of kindness to go. He should have been paying more attention, but he wasn't really used to technology. “What's inside? I know what's inside.” Rey said, still squatting down to look inside of the closest box. “It's fifty boxes filled with white and orange flowers for my friend's wedding.” Rey stabbed the brown tape with Kylo's car key and sliced it open, the smell of roses filled her nostrils. Normally such a scent would relax Rey and put her in a good mood, but not right now. Kylo had gone completely over the edge with such a careless mistake, imagine if it had been her bank car he had used?

“Flowers that I'm not going to be able to return! Tell me what I'm supposed to do with five thousand orange and white flow-”

When Rey finally had the box opened she halted her speech immediately. Kylo could see the beautiful gold roses shining off of her enlarged pupils. Kylo had wanted to order $50 of Rey's favorite roses to send to her friends, instead Rey ended up with five thousand golden roses. “Wha, what? Gold roses?” Rey looked up, her chestnut hair falling gently into her face as she did. “Why are they gold? Kylo, what did you do?”

Kylo had to play this off, he couldn't look like too much of an idiot in front of Rey. He didn't want to compromise his friendship and make it seem like this was a silly mistake—which it was. He needed to make it look intentional, like he wanted to give her five thousand gold roses. He had the money, he wasn't worried about the money at all. His mother was a senator for the state and allowed him access to her money whenever he needed. It wouldn't take too much explaining for him to get off the hook with his mother.

“I got you five thousand roses...because I remembered what you said, about your ex?” Rey nodded her head, picking up an armful of roses and walking closer to Kylo, ready to hear his explanation and what it had to do with her ex. “He got you five gold roses, but I got you five thousand gold roses because I wanted you to be a thousand more times likely to...” Kylo shot his eyes left and right, he had never had this much of Rey's attention before. He was sweating, scared out of his mind that this improvised thought would rub her the wrong way and scare her away from him. But it would be worth a shot and there was now no going back.

“Say yes, when I asked if I could be your plus one for your friend's wedding.”

Rey stood there, speechless. She couldn't bring herself to remove her eyes from his. A crooked smile spread slowly across Kylo's lips, something that Rey often didn't see. She could tell he was being sincere, she wondered how long he had wanted to ask her out and, once again, wondered where he got the money to order five thousand of her favorite, expensive roses for her. “You, you want to be _my_ date?” Rey asked in total disbelief.

“Y-Yes, Skye. I would like to be your date for your friend's wedding.” Kylo said awkwardly, his heart was slamming against his ribcage, butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the impromptu declaration. He had been wanting to ask her out for a while, but never had the courage to until he royally fucked up this flower order for her. “You really don't have to. I know I made a huge mistake that could have cost us lots of money. I understand if-”

“Yes.” Rey cut him off swiftly with a whisper of her own. Kylo's mouth drew shut, he wondered if what just came out of her mouth was real. “What?” He asked, it was his turn to be in disbelief. “I said, yes. You can be my date.” Kylo's lips curled up into a smile, a passionate lovely smile that Rey appreciated seeing even more now that she knew his true feelings about her. “Do you, you really mean it Skye? You'd go on a date with me?”

Rey grinned a toothy grin as rose gold colors arose in her cheeks. She couldn't believe Kylo felt this way about her, likewise Kylo couldn't believe she would allow him such a privilege. “I would love to, Kylo.” Kylo mirrored Rey's smile, elated that he had gotten the answer he had been looking for weeks now. Holding the delicate roses in one arm Rey moved in close to Kylo, closer to him than she had ever been. Using her free hand she swung it around Kylo's shoulder, holding him in a glorious hug. Kylo hugged her back, wrapping both of his arms around her and just holding her. His hands shook as he felt her warm skin, from the day he met Rey he never thought he'd ever be holding her like this in such an emotional moment.

Rey was such a generous, lovely girl to him. Willing to share such a wonderful day for her and her friends with Kylo, which the both of them knew would turn in to something much more lovely over time. It was just such a shame Kylo had to trip up and make such a silly mistake to show Rey how much he cared for her. Regardless, as Kylo held Rey in his strong arms he still felt proud of himself for finally getting his feelings off of his chest, both he and Rey deserved to know how he truly felt about her.

Once they had released each other from their arms Rey had looked back at the boxes, her happiness slowly fading away as she wondered what she would now do with her gifted five thousand roses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Reylo and I have a terrible time writing in third person. I don't know what came over me, but I hope you like the results lol.


End file.
